


Red Sun Rises (Like and Early Warning)

by JessHallvol6



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Empath Liam, Gemma can see ghosts, M/M, Murder Mystery, Niall is Niall, OT5 Friendship, Psychic Harry, Telepath Zayn, Vintage hipster vibes you know, We’ll see if I get around to the smut, if so, psychic louis, splash of librarian Zayn bc why not, they kinda share that really, they’re both quite generous to each other, what are these tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27882486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessHallvol6/pseuds/JessHallvol6
Summary: Harry takes a gap year to go stay with his sister Gemma in a rainy town in Northern England. Gemma claims to be able to speak with the dead, and Harry doesn’t believe her-until he starts seeing things himself.Everyone in town seems to have some story to tell, something otherworldly. When Louis has a vision about an unsolved murder, he seeks out Gemma’s help.I’m bad at summaries oops.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne/Niall Horan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please keep in mind that this is a work of fiction. The characters in this story are not representative of the people they are based upon. Please be respectful and read with care. 
> 
> I ran this story through an editing software, but it is unbeta’d so all mistakes are mine.

_He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t breathe and it was so, so cold. The water was pressing in all around him, frigid and causing his muscle to seize up. He couldn’t get out and he needed to breathe and the water was filling up his lungs, he was drowning he was-_

“Harry?”  He came back to himself with a gasp, twitching  violently and knocking over the glass of orange juice he’d been reaching for . He and Gemma both scrambled to mop it up before settling back into their places at the table. 

“Are you alright?” Gemma asked, a careful hand on his arm. 

Harry shook his head to clear it of the fuzziness, taking a deep breath to try to ease the tightness in his chest. “Yeah, I guess I  just wasn’t completely awake yet. Still in a dream or whatever.”  He picked up his fork and pushed the scrambled eggs around on his plate, not feeling particularly hungry .

Gemma had a pinched sort of look on her face. “What we’re you dreaming about?” 

Harry sighed and put down his fork again. “Look Gems, I don’t want to hear your theories about the ghosts or whatever. I agreed to come visit you over break as long as you didn’t drag me into it.”

“I didn’t say anything about ghosts!”

Harry gave her a pointed look. “I could see it on your face that you were going to bring it up. The dream had nothing to do with ghosts, thank you very much.”

“Well what was it?”

“I don’t know-I was drowning I guess? I was in some icy cold water and I couldn’t get to the air.” He stood up, taking his plate and scraping it into the bin. “Kind of ruined my appetite.”

Gemma hummed in thought and put her empty plate in the sink. “Well, it didn’t look like you were dreaming from my side of things. Your eyes were wide open.” Harry shrugged. “Well, I’ve got to get going to work. I’ll see you later yeah?” She put a hand on his arm and he reached out to hug her. 

“Yeah, I’ll make dinner.”

She smiled at him, reaching for her keys where they sat on the counter. “I knew there was a reason I invited you!” She teased.

“Get to work! Go on!” He shooed her out the door. Once she was gone he looked around for something to do.  Gemma kept her place  relatively clean, so he did the little washing up from their dishes and wandered up to the guest room to make his bed .  He scrolled through his phone for a while before he got bored and decided to put his shoes on and go wander about the town for a while . 

He grabbed his coat from where he’d hung it the day before-it looked a bit nippy outside.  He stepped out of the house and started walking, looking down to do up his zip, when he very  nearly bumped into someone on the pavement . He took a step back, looking up.

The guy he’s almost run into stared back at him, one foot perched on a skateboard. He had startling blue eyes and wind blown hair, a jean jacket tucked snug over his shoulders. Harry thought he was quite  possibly the most beautiful man he had ever seen.  They looked at each other for a moment, and then he  suddenly went tumbling backwards, the skateboard flying from beneath his foot . He hit the concrete with an audible  thump , wheezing out an ‘oof’ as he went down. 

Harry took a startled step forward. “Are you alright?” He bent over the fallen man, searching for any noticeable injuries. 

It took him a moment to respond. “‘M fine, thank you.” 

Harry stuck his hand out to help him up. “I’m Harry. Styles.” God, he sounded so awkward. 

The man accepted his hand and let himself  be pulled to his feet. Harry couldn’t help but notice how big his own hand was in comparison. “Louis Tomlinson. You’re Gemma’s little brother?” 

“Uh, yeah.” Harry bent to pick up Louis’ skateboard where it had careened into the grass. “How d’you know my sister?” 

“We’ve done some work together.” 

Harry held back an eye roll. He tried to steer the conversation away from anything  vaguely supernatural. “You’re a journalist?” 

“Sort of. I was more talking about the children’s center. We both volunteer there on Fridays.” 

“Oh.” Now he felt like and idiot, and  strangely attracted to this sweet, scruffy looking man. “Well, sorry I knocked you over. It was nice to meet you Louis.” 

“You too Harry. I’ll see you around?” His blue eyes were wide in earnest. Harry may have blushed a little.

“Yeah of course. All be here all winter.” He tried not to cringe at how lame he sounded.  Louis smiled wide up at him, then placed his skateboard at his feet and took off down the pavement, somehow managing the light a cigarette as he went . 

Harry only got  slightly lost as he made his way through the town (and it definitely wasn’t because his mind was on some blue eyed,  ridiculously sharp cheek-boned beauty, instead of on the road signs) .

He lit up when he saw the library, and immediately ducked inside. It was small, but homey.  The guy sitting behind the librarians desk did’t even look up when he came in  but-holy shit, was everyone in this town  totally gorgeous ?  Harry tried not to outright stare at the man, who was  furiously scribbling something in a notebook . He had caramel skin and dark, dark hair. His bottom lip was between his teeth and his eyes were  intently focused on the page in front of him.

Harry shook his head and passed him  quickly . He still didn’t look up.  Harry was in such a hurry to get out of his line of sight that he rounded a shelf and bumped right into someone-for the second time that day .

“Oh hey!” A strong hand on his bicep steadied him. 

“Sorry-I’m so sorry-“

“Hey it’s alright mate,” the voice was Irish, and Harry finally looked into his face, a bit flustered. “I’m Niall. You must be new around here?” 

Harry laughed  quietly . “Yeah. I guess it’s a bit obvious. I’m Harry, by the way.”

“What we’re you in such a hurry to get away from?” 

Harry blushed and ducked his head, lowering his voice to an even softer whisper. “The librarian caught me a little off guard.”

Niall leaned around the shelf  conspicuously , eyeing up the guy. He settled back with a playful smile on his lips. “I can see why. He’s quite a looker him.” 

Harry sighed  defeatedly . “And here I came into the library to distract me from beautiful men.” 

Niall laughed a bit too  loudly for a library. “And what other beautiful men have you encountered here?” He plucked a book off the shelf and beckoned for Harry to follow him to a table in the back corner. Harry liked him already. 

“Well, it’s my first day in this town and I already managed to knock over someone outside my sisters house, tried to come here to get over my embarrassment, and almost left my jaw on the floor trying to hide from him .” He tilted his chin towards the direction of the hot librarian. “It’s been a weird morning.” 

“Weird mornings tend to happen a lot in this town.”

Harry groaned. “Don’t tell me you believe in all that ghost bullshit too?”

Niall laughed  loudly again, and Harry’s eyes snapped to the librarian, expecting to get yelled at, but the guy didn’t even look up . “Hey I’m not saying  I believe either way, but most people who live here have at least a story or two. Gladys down at the shop always tells this one about her late husband and an egg in the back of the freezer.”

“What?” 

Niall waved his hand. “You’ll have to ask her, she tells it better.” 

“I don’t know, heard enough about ghosts from my sister.” He bit his lip. Did Niall already know about Gemma? 

“What’s your sisters story?” Niall sat down and opened the book he’d selected, picking up his pen and poising it over his notebook. 

Harry took the seat opposite him. “When we were younger, she always said she could see dead people, speak with them. I believed her, until I got older and grew out of it. But I guess she never did. Not that I’m degrading her beliefs, because I would never do that! I  just don’t understand it.” He picked at a peeling piece of paint on the table. 

Niall scribbled something down in his notebook. “You seem awfully worked up about it for claiming not to care.” Harry blushed and ducked his head. 

“I  just don’t want her to  be judged for it, y’know?” 

Niall looked at him  pointedly . “I’m telling you, in this town, no one will bat an eye.” He nodded toward the bookshelf behind Harry. “There’s a couple of town history books you could check out if you’re  really curious.” 

“ I think I will, thanks.” Harry got up from the table and wandered over to the books, running his finger along their worn spines.  Nothing  really seemed to jump out at him, so he selected one titled ‘Kingsbrew Hill; A Summarised History’ and lifted it  triumphantly to show Niall . 

Niall gave a mocking cheer, and gathered his things  haphazardly into his bag. “Ready to go speak to the hot librarian?”

“Oh piss off.” He approached the front desk, shooting Niall a glare over his shoulder. “Hey,” he began “I’d like to check out this book, but I’m new here and I don’t have a library card so...” he trailed off, setting the book down in front of him.

The guy looked up at him, his gaze stunning. “What’s your name?” He asked, turning towards the computer. 

“Harry Styles.”

The guy paused for  barely a second, before typing it in. He pressed print and waited for a little machine to spit out a plastic card. He scanned it, then the book. “I’m Zayn, by the way. Nice to meet you.”

Zayn slid the book with the card on top towards Harry, and their fingers brushed for a fraction of a second.

_He was up against a wall, a warm hand pressing down against his throat. Soft lips brushed over his own, the fleeting swipe of a tongue against his teeth. It was dark, his eyes closed. The hand on his neck tightened, but it wasn’t in malice. It felt-it felt good._

Harry stumbled, choking as his hand flew up to his throat. “Are you alright?” Zayn asked, concern in his voice.

“Yeah,” Harry answered  tightly , holding back a cough. “ Just choked on air or something.” He met Niall’s gaze, and could tell he didn’t quite believe him. 

“Well,” Niall clapped him on the back. “Let’s get going, I have to show you my favourite place to eat around here.” 

“What the hell was that?” He laughed as soon as they’d exited the building as started walked down the road. “He looks you in the face and  suddenly you can’t breathe? C’mon Styles, you can’t be that pathetic.”

Harry shoved his shoulder  playfully . “Shut it Niall. That’s not-that’s not what happened. I am not  _pathetic_. ” 

“Then what  just happened in there?”

“I-“ Harry hesitated. What  had  happened? He’d brushed fingers with Zayn and fallen into-a memory? A vision? He was pretty certain he’d never made out with anyone like that before. 

“I’m waiting,” Niall said. 

“He touched my hand-and don’t you dare interrupt you little shit- and it was like I wasn’t in my body anymore? I was experiencing, uh, something that I’ve never done before. But, like it wasn’t me doing it.” He kicked at a lonely rock on the pavement, and  desperately hoped he wasn’t insane. 

They were quiet for a moment. “God,  I think I’m going crazy.” Harry breathed. 

“Has anything like that happened before?” Niall asked, sounding  genuinely curious. 

Harry started to answer no, but stopped. This morning, when he knocked over his juice. He’d thought he was drowning. “This morning, during breakfast. I thought I was still dreaming.”

”Well,” Niall began as the stopped in front of a pub and pushed the door open. “If it helps, I don’t think you’re crazy.” 

“Thanks Niall.” Harry answered  halfheartedly . 

“You’re welcome! Now let’s eat!” 

Harry was  just as eager to get his mind off of his...visions, and what they might mean. He needed to talk to Gemma.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember that this is a work of fiction. The characters in this work are not representative of the people they are based upon. Please be respectful and read responsibly. This work is unbeta’d, all mistakes are mine.
> 
> I know nobody asked but for my peace of mind I want to explain how the others gifts work. Because this is a Harry POV story, you don’t get to see those dynamics. So. Zayn is a telepath but can only read your mind if your thoughts are loud/he’s concentrating. Same for it he doesn’t want to hear you. Liam is a touch empath but the emotions he gets don’t affect what he himself is feeling at the time (is that considered a sympath? Idk). Gemma doesn’t see every dead person, only those who are making themselves known/she’s trying to contact.

Harry tucked the book under his arm, hanging his coat by the door and rounding the little partition into the kitchen . “Gemma, we need to ta-“ he paused, eyes locked on the stranger sitting at the table with his sister.

“Hi Harry!” Gemma greeted  cheerfully . “This is my friend Liam.”

Liam reached out for a handshake. “Nice to meet you.” Harry knew those hands-he’d felt those hands. His fingers moved up to his throat  reflexively when he pulled away.

“Pleasure.” 

They were both smiling at him, but there was something pinched about their faces. He must have interrupted them in the middle of something serious. “I’ll  just ...head upstairs then.” 

He made his way to the landing, pausing once he was out of sight but still within earshot. He heard Liam’s voice pick up  softly , edged with worry. “He didn’t say much,  obviously he’s kind of out of it, but he was so scared. In a lot of pain too.”

“And you left him alone?” 

“No! No, I called Zayn. He’s with him but not-reading, you know? I told him not to. Not yet at least. I don’t need both of them incapacitated.”

Harry’s stomach twisted, his brows furrowing. Someone  was hurt , and he recognised Zayn’s name; the guy from the library. But the rest didn’t make much sense. What had Liam told him not to read?

“You think it had something to do with-“

Liam cut her off. “I don’t have a clue. I  just thought you’d like to know;  maybe have some insight I guess. It hasn’t really... happened, like this. Before.” Before? “Like it’s never knocked him out. But I  obviously can’t  _see_ it, I can only  _feel_. ” 

Gemma was silent, and at that moment his phone buzzed in his pocket. Harry crept up to his room, trying not to feel too guilty about eavesdropping. 

The text was from Niall.

**Nialler 😜:** How d’it go with your sister?

**Me:** Haven’t talked yet. Overheard something. Need to talk in person.

**Nialler 😜:** Is everything alright? I can meet you for dinner in 10?

**Me:** Send me the address. Thanks Neil

**Me:** *Niall

**Nialler 😜:** hhahahahha

Harry tucked his new library card into his book and left it on the bed. When he passed the kitchen, Gemma and Liam were hugging goodbye. Harry narrowed his eyes at them but didn’t comment, reaching for his coat. 

“Are you leaving already Harry? Did you want to talk?” 

“I’m meeting someone for dinner.”

Gemma raised an eyebrow at him. He spluttered and scowled at her  playfully . “Not like that you knob. I made a friend.” 

Gemma laughed, and Liam chuckled along. “Well I’m glad you’re making friends, even if it does cost me your cooking. Thanks for stopping by Liam, keep me updated.” 

“Sure thing,” he answered, pulling on his own jacket. “Mind if I walk out with you?” He nodded to Harry. 

“Uh, yeah no problem.” 

“Don’t stay out too late Harry!” Gemma called after them as they exited the house.

“Yes  _mum_! ” 

Liam huffed out a laugh at him as they made their way down the walk. “So how long are you in town for?” He asked  conversationally .

Harry kicked at a rock. “I’m actually taking um, a gap year from college. Didn’t really want to stay with my parents and Gemma is cool so...”

They made it to the end of the drive and stood  awkwardly . “So, which way are you going?” 

Harry laughed at himself. “I’m not  really sure to be honest. If you wouldn’t mind-“ he pulled out his phone and showed Liam the address Niall had sent him. 

“Yeah, I’m actually heading that way if you want me to show you.”

“That would be great, thank you.” Harry smiled  gratefully . 

They made their way downtown, chatting  idly . Liam was easy to talk to, his conversation warm and inviting. He reminded Harry  fondly of a golden retriever. 

Liam stopped them outside a quaint looking diner, where Harry could see Niall waving  wildly at him through the window . Harry waved back  enthusiastically .

“Well, it was nice meeting you Harry.” 

“Thanks Liam. And I hope everything goes well with your friend.” Shit, he shouldn’t have said that. 

Liam looked at him  quizzically but didn’t make a comment on his obvious eavesdropping. “Thanks.” 

Harry turned into the diner without another word and hurried over to where Niall  was seated . “Who was that? Is that the guy you knocked over this morning?” 

Harry sat and took a big gulp of whatever Niall was drinking. “Ugh this is disgusting!”

Niall  just laughed at him. 

“No, that was Liam. I overheard him talking to my sister and that’s why I didn’t get a chance to tell her about the...stuff. He offered to show me the way here.”

“Sounds like a good lad.” Niall took his drink back. “So what were they talking about?” 

Harry recounts the conversation for him. “So it sounds like one of their mutual friends got hurt or something. But the rest of what Liam said didn’t  really make any sense. He was feeling something? And Zayn was reading? I guess that-I mean he is a librarian but...” Harry trailed off, tugging his bottom lip between two fingers. 

By this time, the waiter had come to take their orders and deliver their food, but Harry’s was sitting uneaten, Niall picking  idly off his plate . He leaned forward now. “I did some research after we left the library.”

“Research?”

“Okay, I googled some things on the internet.” He pulled out his phone, wiping his greasy fingers on his jeans. “I found this website that says the things you’re seeing might be memory echoes-“

“But I’ve never experienced those things-“

“Will you let me finish? They might be echoes of memories that  are attached to a certain place or person. Like when you touched Zayn and saw-whatever it is you saw.” Harry’s hands crept up to his throat instinctively. “ I think you’re a psychic.” 

“A psychic.” A week ago, he would’ve called bullshit. Even this morning, he would’ve laughed it off as a joke. Now, he was starting to believe that just maybe, Gemma was right all along. “That’s-thats just...what else does it say?” 

Niall laughed. “Not much  really .  Just that some psychics can see the past, present and future while others only see the future or the past. I don’t know what’s up with you but like, definitely psychic.” 

After a brief tussle over who would pay the bill (“You got lunch Niall, let me have this one.”), the two of them exited the diner. The sun was  just beginning to set over the horizon, ushering in a night chill that made Harry shiver. He glanced around the quaint little town as they walked in companionable silence. The shops were all rather small; old bricks fading with age and weather.  Gemma had told him it rained most days, which explained the water damage that seemed to cover everything . A few people they passed on the street smiled  warmly at them. 

Niall pulled Harry out of his observations. “So, have you seen anything involving me?” He was asking  jokingly , but Harry could hear a note of genuine curiosity in his voice. 

“If I had,  I think I would’ve told you  Neil. So far, you’re the only one who knows about it.” 

Niall pressed a hand over his heart. “Aww, Styles. I’m flattered considering we’ve only  just met this morning.” 

Harry shrugged with his hands in the pocket of his coat, smiling wide. “What can I say, you’re easy to be around. First friend I’ve made in this town.” 

Niall patted Harry on the shoulder. “Me too. Well, first proper friend; I know loads of people here.” 

“You didn’t grow up here?” 

“No. I’m taking my last semester of uni online and needed to be somewhere quiet. Don’t look it, but I’m quite the party animal.”

“You? No way.” Harry checked his shoulder  playfully . He used a bit too much force, sending Niall stumbling off the curb. Harry reached out to steady him-

_Laughter rang through the air, whipped up by the chilly wind. He shivered and hugged his arms tighter around himself, bare from the waste up. Niall giggled, balancing on the edge of the cliff in only his pants, as voices shouted from below. With a leap, Niall went over the edge, an ecstatic shriek ripped from his lungs._

_Harry grinned, dimples popping. Soft fingers brushed his waist, a gentle pressure just above his hipbone. A voice, near his ear. “C’mon love, we’ll go together.”_

They were both on the ground, a small puddle of icy water seeping into their coats. Harry sprawled half on top of Niall’s torso, he must have fallen as he went to catch him. Niall was chuckling, patting his back  soothingly . 

“Mate, you didn’t have to come down with me. I was  perfectly fine falling on my own.” He strained his neck back to look at Harry’s face. “You alright?” 

“I  just saw something!” Harry gasped out. “Something with you!”

“Aha! I knew I’d show up  eventually . Tell me what you saw! But first, get off me!” They helped each other up, brushing off the loose gravel from the street. 

“We were cliff jumping!” 

“Sick! Details man!”

They shuffled off to the side, Harry shivering in his wet coat. “We were at the top of this cliff and I watched you jump off and then there was a hand on my waist. Someone whispered ‘c’mon love, we’ll go together.’ And then it ended.” 

“Did you recognise the voice?” Niall was watching him with an avid twinkle in his eye. Harry got the itch that he  _had_ heard that voice before, but he couldn’t place who it belonged to.

“No, I don’t know who it was. A man.” 

An alarm went off, making them both jump. Niall fished his phone out of his pocket. “Shit, I’ve got an assignment due in an hour, I’ve got to get going.” He started off down the walk backwards. “Let me know if you see anything else. And talk to your sister!” 

Harry waved him off and headed back home. The lights were on when he opened the door. “Gems it’s me!” He called, passing through to the stairs and up to her room. The door was open, and she was sitting on the bed reading. “Sorry I didn’t stick around to make you dinner.”

She placed the book aside, flicking her dark hair out of her eyes. “It’s fine, I’m glad you’ve made a friend.” She smiled at him, parting the bed beside her. “You said you needed to talk?” It was an invitation, not a demand. 

Harry took a seat beside her, snuggling under the duvet. His feet were cold. “You know how I tease you about your ghosts all the time? Like this morning?”

She patted his head  consolingly . “You don’t need to apologise Harry, I understand.” 

“No I-“ he bit his cheek and huffed. “I wanted to say that I think maybe...you’re right?” 

They were silent for a moment. “Ha ha Haz. I’m glad you waited til Liam was gone to tell your joke.” 

Harry sat up straighter, frowning at her. “I’m being serious Gemma. Remember this morning? When I knocked over the orange juice? I said it was a dream but you thought it was something more. You were right.” 

“What do you mean?”

“It happened again, twice. And I know it wasn’t  just leftover fuzzies from a good nights sleep.” He ran his fingers through his curls. “Niall-that’s my new friend-was with me both times and did some research. He says I’m a psychic? I wanted your opinion.” 

She didn’t answer him for a long time. “Gemma? You’re scaring me.” 

“I knew it! I knew it!” Harry  nearly jumped out of his skin. “I knew you had contact with the supernatural! I knew it couldn’t  just be me!” 

“Woah, calm down! So that’s it, you think I’m psychic?” 

“Of course you’re psychic, Louis is-“ she clapped a hand over her mouth. “Sorry, he doesn’t like me telling people that.” 

“Louis Tom-Tomlinson?”

Gemma narrowed her eyes at him. “How do you know him?”

“I met him this morning, outside the house. Kind of, knocked him over.” He admits  guiltily . 

“You did? Usually he’d mention that-he holds a grudge for days.” 

“Well...” Harry tilted his head from side to side. “I guess I didn’t  really knock him over. He kind of looked at me funny and then his skateboard slipped and-“ 

She smacked him  lightly over the back of his head. “He saw something! You didn’t knock him over, he was having a vision.” 

“How do you know?” 

“We’re his eyes kind of glassy?”

“I guess? I don’t know I wasn’t  really paying attention. I  just now found out I’m a psychic!” 

“I bet they were. He was  totally seeing something, and then after that he-wait he wouldn’t want me to say anything, he doesn’t know you.”

He knocked his shoulder against hers  lightly . “C’mon I’m your brother!”

“And he’s one of my best friends, who happens to keep his life very private. I’ll take you to go see him tomorrow.  Maybe .” 

“Thanks Gemma. This is  just what I wanted when I took off uni to come visit you.” 

She pushed him back, off the bed and towards the door. “What, discover you have a psychic link to the other realm and then pop off to visit another psychic? I know, you’re so lucky to come stay with me. Now go to bed!” 

“Goodnight Gemma.” He closed the door  quietly and pulled out his phone.

**Me:** definitely a psychic 

**Nialler 😜:** sick! Let me know if you see any girls in my future ;)

**Me:** ha ha

Harry turned his phone off and fell into bed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Again, I’m trying to keep up with a two week schedule but I put things off forever. Thank you for the comments, they were lovely!
> 
> I’m struggling to find some good Ziam fics. Any recommendations?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won’t be posting on a strict schedule, but I promise it will be every two weeks or less!  
> Remember that this is a work of fiction. The characters in this story are not representative of the people they are based upon. Please be respectful and read responsibly. This work is unbeta’d, all mistakes are mine.

It was raining when they got up the next morning. There was a biting chill in the air that seemed to soak into the house, a tell of the coming freeze. Harry and Gemma ate breakfast in front of the fireplace, wrapped up in cozy blankets. Harry sipped his tea and watched the flames dance along to Gemma’s soft humming.

“You should go out and look for a job today, while I’m at work,” she said, standing to move to the kitchen. Harry looked up at her.

“Gemma. It’s raining.”

“So?” She reached down to take his empty cereal bowl.

“You’re taking the truck to work.”

She rolled her eyes. “You can use an umbrella. You can’t  just sit around doing nothing the whole time you’re here.”

He followed her into the kitchen, protesting. “Hey! Yesterday was my first day here and I already went out and made a new friend.”

“And discovered you’re a psychic.” She winked at him, depositing their dishes into the sink.

“Yeah,” he slumped into a chair and the table. “That too.”

“Hey, no pouting. Being a psychic is cool, I promise.”

“Sure. When you can prove it, I’ll believe you.”

“Now you’re  just being difficult.”

He gave her a big cheesy smile. “Fine. Where would you recommend me looking for this job you’re so desperate for me to have?”

Gemma gathered her purse and keys, bundling up in her heavy raincoat. “Down on main street there’s this record shop. It’s run by a very sweet old lady, her name’s Gladys. She’d  probably welcome the help, and you’d like it there.”

Harry leaned to watch her walk to the door and slip on her rain boots. “Niall mentioned Gladys. Know anything about an egg?”

Gemma threw her head back in a laugh, dark hair shaking. “You’ll have to ask her  personally . She tells it best.”

“Alright, I’ll go. But that’s not a guarantee I’ll get the job.”

“Umbrellas in the hall closet!” She called, pulling the front door shut behind her. Harry sighed and dropped his head into his crossed arms. On this kind of day, the only thing he  really wanted to do was go back to bed.

Instead, he dragged himself up the stairs to have a shower and gather motivation to trudge through the rain . He supposed getting a job at a music shop couldn’t be too bad.  Maybe he’d get an employee discount and finish up his collection of Fleetwood Mac records. He’d have to see if mum would send his player out to him.

By the time Harry’d finished dressing, the rain was coming down in torrents.  “Dammit Gemma, if I get sick…” He dug through the hall closet and found a funky multicoloured rain slicker he thought might’ve belonged to Gemmas ex-boyfriend . Behind that was an umbrella, and Harry took them both. He locked the door and stepped out into the rain.

Harry wandered downtown, scanning the shop fronts. He  carefully crossed the street, avoiding large puddles collecting in the potholes.  The door of the record shop jingled when he pushed it open, and a curly white head popped up from behind the front counter .

“‘ello! Can I help you dear?”  Gladys ( surely this was her) moved from behind the register, dressed  cosily in a flower print skirt and cream cashmere sweater .

“Uh, hi. I’m Harry Styles, Gemma's brother. She’s sending me on a job hunt.”

“Oh, it’sa good thing she sent you to me then. I was looking for a strong young person to climb the ladders for me.” Her accent had a thick Scottish lilt to it, and she beckoned him over to her side. “Come in dear, get that wet coat off. Would you like some tea?”

“I don’t want to be any trouble.”

“Don’t be silly, there’s always time for tea. So, when can you start?” She showed him to a plush loveseat snugged in the corner.  Harry watched her move about the shop, shelves of vinyls arranged  neatly against the walls . She popped behind the counter and came back with two coffee cups of tea. Harry blinked in astonishment.

“Well, whenever you need me. I’m staying with Gemma til next fall semester starts, so I’ll be around.” He sipped the tea she passed him. It was good, despite the fact it seemed to have appeared from nowhere.

Gladys smiled  brightly at him. “Well, as you’re already here and it’s pouring outside, I’ll take you on.” She disappeared through a door behind the counter and came back with a large cardboard box. “When you’ve finished your tea dear, I’ll  just have you pop these up on the wall there.” She deposited the box on the front and pointed to where a ladder leaned up against one wall.

Harry went to work, chatting  warmly with Gladys as she restocked things from the ground.  Just after noon, the bell on the door rang and Gemma wandered in.

“Gemma, darling!” Gladys swept Gemma up in a hug. “Feels like I haven’t seen you in years, how are you?”

“I’m doing well, Gladys. I see you got my brother to do your dirty work for you.”

Gladys swiped at Gemma’s arm  playfully . “Oh, don’t go painting me as the bad guy. You sent him here!”

“I did. Oh Harry, be careful please! I  really don’t want to tell mom you broke something your first week with me.”

Harry rolled his eyes, hanging the last record on the nail he’d hammered in earlier. “Please Gemma, I do have some control over my fine motor functions.” He climbed down from the ladder and tripped, catching himself at the last second. “Don’t say a word,” he mumbled to the giggling women.

Gemma punched his arm  lightly . “Let’s go, I’ve left the truck running and we’ve got places to be.”

“Of course. Gladys, when should I come in again?”

“If you pop in again on Friday I’ll make you up a schedule dear. Thank you for your help.” Gladys hugged Harry goodbye and him and Gemma ran through the rain. They climbed into the old beat up orange truck, slamming the doors and shivering. Harry squirmed, something digging into his back.

“What-“ he pulled a small leather-bound book from beneath him “what is this?”

“A diary, for you.” Gemma pulled out of the parking spot.

“I have a diary Gems.”

“This one is  specifically for your visions. You should write them down, you never know when they might be important.”

Harry sighed, flipping through the blank pages. “Should I write down the ones I’ve already seen?”

“If you want to.” Gemma shrugged. “Oh! Louis’ agreed to see you.”

Harry perked up. “He did?”

“Well, sort of. He’s still a little out of it.”

“So are we going to see him now?” Harry glanced out the window, remembering the mesmerising blue eyes.

“Oi don’t act so excited. He’s my best friend and you aren’t allowed to crush on him!”

Harry pouted. “I thought Liam was your best friend.”

“I can have more than one.” Gemma pulled up in front of a homey looking cottage and turned off the engine. “If he’s a bit cranky don’t get offended, he can seem standoffish.”

“Alright.” Harry tried not to show how excited he was, not even to see another psychic. Louis was _hot_. Not that that mattered. It didn’t. 

Harry got out, opening the umbrella and coming over to Gemma’s side. They came up the walk together, and the door opened before they even had the chance to knock. There stood Zayn, looking a bit worse for wear but still  unfairly handsome.

“Hey Gemma.” His eyes flicked to Harry for a moment.

“How is he?”

Zayn sighed. “Tired. The residual nightmares have been shit, ya know?” He turned inside and they followed, stripping themselves of their wet coats.

“Well, this is my brother Harry.” Gemma wrapped her arm around Harry’s shoulders.

Zayn hesitated. “I know.”

They moved into the small kitchen, where Liam  was slumped with a mug of coffee between his hands. Zayn moved past him, his fingers skimming the back of Liam's neck. “Do you want something to drink?”

“I’m alright, thank you,” Harry answered, standing  awkwardly behind Gemma. She twitched towards the hallway before shaking her head and taking the seat beside Liam. She patted his arm  gently .

“Lima, you alright?”

He replied too  quietly for Harry to hear. Harry shifted from foot to foot, watching Zayn as he made two cups of tea. He set one in front of Gemma and took the other for himself. Zayn met Harry’s eyes and tilted his head towards the table. 

Harry  gladly took the invitation, sitting down next to Gemma as Zayn took Liam’s other side. “You boys look exhausted.” Gemma commented, sipping her tea.

“It wasn’t so bad at first, but he keeps having nightmares while Zayn’s trying to sleep and can’t block them, so they’re both terrified .”

Zayn nodded, resting his chin on his fist. “I don’t know how much of it is real and how much is his subconscious elaborating, but it still sucks.”  He ran his fingers through his already disheveled hair, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth .

“Is he asleep now?” Harry asked.

Zayn tilted his head, as if listening to something. “No he’s- he  just woke up.”

“Liam?” A weak, raspy voice called from down the hallway.

Gemma stood. “I’ll go.” She disappeared into the back bedroom.  Harry brought his hand up to his mouth, pinching his bottom lip between two fingers and studying the grain of the table . The three of them sat  silently for a while before Liam spoke up.

“So you’re a psychic then?”

Harry shied away from their eyes on him, tucking himself into his jumper. “Seems that way.”

“Is that why you were acting so strange when we met yesterday? Had you seen something about me?”

Harry’s eyes slid to Zayn and  quickly flicked away, clearing his throat. “I didn’t see anything particularly. But it must’ve been you, I recognised your hands.”

Liam looked down at his open palms. He made to say something but Zayn cut him off. “Louis’d like to see you.”

“Me?”  Just then, Gemma called his name. Zayn quirked his eyebrow at him as Harry got up from the table.  He wandered towards her voice, leaning against the ajar door frame and knocking  lightly .

“Come in!”

The room was charming, and Harry might’ve spent a minute admiring it had his eyes not been drawn to the figure snuggled deep in the bedclothes. The blue eyes were rimmed in red, making them stand out from the dark bruises underneath. His brown hair was tousled at odd angles, as if it hadn’t been brushed properly in days. An oversize t-shirt hung loosely over his shoulders.

Louis  really looked like shit, but Harry’s stomach still fluttered at the sight of him. He seemed paler than when they’d first met, his tattoos standing  starkly against his skin.

“Uh, hi.” Harry blinked, face pinking when he realised he’d  been caught staring. “Gemma tells me you might be a psychic too.”

“He’s definitely a psychic.”

Louis shushed her. “How long have you been having visions?”

“Uh…” Harry sat  gingerly at the foot of the bed. “Like, since yesterday?”

Louis shivered, pulling the duvet tighter around his shoulders. “Was-what did you see?”

Harry glanced at Gemma, who shrugged. “Well in the first I was drowning, the second was uh...snogging someone. And the last I was cliff jumping. With Niall and…” he trailed off. A raspy voice whispering in his ear. A voice that sounded an awful lot like-

“Me.” Louis sat forward, rubbing his eyes with the backs of his hands. “I’ve seen that too, when we first met. That’s why I fell over.”

“Huh.” Gemma tapped her chin  thoughtfully . “Do you think being in  close proximity to you is what set Harry off? Because you’ve been having visions since you were- what, like fourteen?”

“Thirteen. And  really Gems, I don’t know how it works.  Maybe it’s different for everyone, like puberty.”

Harry wrinkled his nose. “Eww. Psychic puberty, I don’t even want to know.” He made a mental note to tell Niall about it, he’d get a right laugh. “Hey! Are you insinuating I’m a late bloomer? That I’m late to the psychic puberty party?”

Louis grinned. “ Maybe .”

“So, Louis,” Gemma prodded, picking at a loose thread before smoothing it out, her tone gentle. “What was your last vision? You were almost comatose there for a few hours.”

Louis sobered up immediately, tearing his eyes away from Harry and seeming to curl into himself . To Harry, he  suddenly looked very small, fragile, and...scared. “I was-“ he paused, taking a big, shuddering breath. “I was being murdered. But it wasn’t me, like I’m almost sure it was a child. A _child_ , Gems.”

Harry tensed up, his hand moving as if to squeeze Louis' ankle in comfort before he pulled back at the last moment. “It hurt, like nothing I’ve ever felt before and I’m still not even certain what was happening. I was in a forest, I know that. I screamed until I felt something in my throat snap and I  just keep hearing those screams every time I close my eyes.”

He slumped his head on Gemma’s shoulder, his face hidden from Harry’s view. “And it fucking sucks because Zayn can see it too, I pushed it on him when he was vulnerable. He didn’t need to see that. Him and Liam feel like they need to babysit me and I hate it but...I also don’t want to be alone.” He admitted in a small voice.

“I can stay here with you,” Harry blurted. He blushed at the way they both turned to look at him, eyebrows raised. Gemma smirked at him. “I mean, if you’re comfortable with that. We don’t  really know each other so if you’d rather not then,” _stop talking, stop talking_. “I can cook.” He mentally slapped himself over the back of the head.

It seemed as if  all of Louis’ energy drained out of him at once. “That would be lovely, actually. I’m getting tired of Liams cheese toasties and pot noodle.” Gemma and Harry watched as Louis cuddled up under the duvet and was asleep in minutes.

Back on the front room sofa, Zayn was stroking his fingers  idly through Liam’s hair where his head was in his lap. He had a book propped up on Liam’s skull, who was dosing and didn’t seem to mind. Gemma shrugged on her coat while Harry poked around in the kitchen.

“Harry’s offered to stay and Lou’s accepted, if you two want to pop over to mine for a nap,” Gemma said, pulling on her boots. “Think you could both use the rest.”

Zayn  just looked at her  gratefully before rousing Liam, and the two of them followed her out the door. Meanwhile, Harry found the ingredients he was looking for and set to work.  Humming under his breath, he  studiously ignored the way his mind wandered to a particular set of blue eyes, dark tattoos, and teasing smile .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you guys like a Ziall fic based on Heartbreak Weather? What’s bout a Larry espionage fic?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick question for you guys- should I change the spelling of Zayn/Zain’s name in this fic? I want to respect his cultural background and personal preference.  
> Remember that this is a work of fiction. The characters in this story are not representative of the people they are based upon. Please be respectful and read responsibly. This work is unbeta’d, all mistakes are mine.

Friday saw the sky clear and the sun finally emerge from behind the clouds.  Niall’d finally texted Harry to let him know that he’d finished his assignment, and Harry told him about his job at the record shop . His second ‘shift’ was that day, and the two agreed to meet up there. 

**Me:** Big news about yesterday

**Nialler 😜:** Bigger than your sick job at Gladys’?

**Me:** Way bigger. Psychic stuff

**Nialler 😜:** !!!!!!!! 

Harry huffed out a laugh, tipping his face towards the sun as he walked to the music store.  Gemma had said the nice weather would last about a week before the cold came in for good, so he was eager to soak up the heat while he could .  The shop was bright and airy when he stepped in, and there was a blissful moment of tranquility before a loud bang came from the back room .

“Gladys?!” He dropped his bag, rushing towards the door before a cackling laugh stopped him in his tracks.

“Harry dear! So sorry, everything’s alright back here.”  Gladys appeared in the doorway, crinkled smile beaming at him, and her hair and shoulders dusted in white powder . Another figure followed behind her, sending a cloud of the debris into the air.

“Niall.” Harry smiled, shaking his head. Of course he’d already be here, causing a commotion. 

“Gladys and I were  just trying to get the old jammed broom cupboard to open and may have broken the door off it’s frame,” Nial admitted, running a hand through his hair and causing more dust to go flying . Harry picked up his discarded bag and followed Niall through the back room. Like he’d said, it was in chaos; the door lying broken against the wall and shards of splintered wood everywhere. Harry hung his bag on a hook, followed by his coat. 

“Figures. I don’t see you for one day and you’re already causing property damages in my place of work.”

“Oi sod off.” Niall punched his arm  lightly . “If you’d been here earlier it wouldn’t have even been me doing it.” 

Gladys laughed from behind them, placing a gentle, gnarled hand on Harry’s arm. “Here’s your schedule dear, let me know if you need things moved around.”  Harry tucked the paper away without looking at it, and the three of them gazed at the mess before them, hands on their hips .  “Well, I was going to have you put up my new shelves and reorganize the records today, but  I think we best get this fixed up first .” 

She retrieved a broom from the ruined closet, Niall and Harry laughing good  naturedly as they began to clean the place up .  “Gladys,” Niall began, dumping his pile of dust and paint chips into the bin, “Harry here has been itching to hear the egg story .” 

The old woman smiled, leaning  heavily against her broom. “Yes, the visit from my dear Paul.” She got a faraway look in her eyes, and Harry paused his work to listen. “He passed many years ago-his kidneys were always a problem, bless him. He didn’t even get to see our Emily, that's my granddaughter.  Well anyways, last year she was over to my house while her parents were out and I left her playing in the parlor while I was in the kitchen .” 

Niall lifted the door from the wall and slotted it back into place, balancing  precariously on the door jam . Gladys continued.  “She’s always been a quiet child, so when I heard her babbling I came around to see what she was doing-figured she’d finally come out of her shell and was playing pretend or summat . But she’d dropped her toys on the carpet and was sitting alone on the settee. She stopped when she saw me and skipped over to give me a hug.  I said to her ‘love, what were you doing?’ and she said ‘Granda said he’d left his boiled egg in the freezer and would you please take it out for him.’”

“Why would he put an egg in the freezer?” Harry giggled. 

“Why did my husband do anything?” Gladys answered, smiling  fondly . “Anyway, I took a look in the back of the freezer and there it was-his boiled egg. I had no idea he even put eggs in the freezer, and Emily was too small to look in there herself. He  really did come back, even if it was  just to have me do something he forgot, as usual.” She wiped at her damp eyes. 

Harry glanced at Niall, who winked. “Love when you tell that story Gladys,” Niall said, his smile wide. “Now Harry, if you wouldn’t mind finding me a screwdriver so we could put this door back on?” 

Harry  diligently searched for the needed tool while Gladys slipped out to the front when the bell on the door rang . As soon as she was gone, Niall spoke up, poking Harry in the back with the end of his broom. “Spill.”

Harry laughed, picking up the screwdriver he’d found and handing it over. “So Gemma took me to see her psychic friend yesterday…”

After Gemma, Liam and Zayn had left, Harry had made a simple stir fry with things he’d found in the fridge. He felt a little bad for not asking first, but he figured it would be okay. He’d taken the food into Louis’ room to find he was still asleep, and wouldn’t wake up to Harry’s gentle shakes. He left the plate on Louis’ bedside table, pausing to tuck the comforter higher on Louis’ shoulders. As he moved away, he stumbled into the dresser. 

_“Niall,” a breathy voice murmured in his ear. Zayn._

“Wait a second,” Niall interrupted him, “Zayn, as in the hot librarian guy? As in the one you thought was dating Liam? The telepath?”

Harry shrugged, blushing a little. “I guess he’s a telepath, but he never actually, like, said it out loud. And I don’t know if Zayn and Liam are dating, I  just said they were friendly with each other.”  The fact that he was almost one-hundred percent sure the vision he’d had  previously of the heavy makeout session had included Gemma’s two friends lingered in the back of his mind .

Niall looked up from his work  thoughtfully . “I could see myself getting with pretty librarian guy…”

Harry  playfully pushed at his shoulder, grinning. “Hey! I am not condoning you  possibly stealing away someone else's man. Now would you like to hear the rest or not?” 

“Oh please, do continue.” 

_Zayn’s hands cradled Niall’s hips, drawing him closer against his body. His lips were hot against the curve of Niall jaw, sucking a harsh, wet bruise into the delicate skin there. Nimble fingers slid into his messy blonde hair, tugging his head to the side._

_“Z, Zayn come here,” Niall cupped the back of his neck, guiding him back up to his mouth. The fingers in his own hair tightened, Zayn’s tongue sliding into the slick heat of his mouth. Niall let out a high-pitched whine as-_

“Okay, you can stop now! I’m getting spoilers!” Niall’s cheeks flushed, but he was laughing anyways. “Plus, I’m done with the door now.”

“But Nigel, I haven’t finished my story yet!” Harry stood, brushing the chalky dust from his pant legs. He followed after the blonde as they moved to the storefront.

“Let me guess; the racket you caused didn’t wake him up, Liam and Z- the guys showed up and you went back home?” Niall waved to Gladys, who was speaking with a young, shy looking girl. 

Harry pouted. “You’re exactly right. Fun-sucker.”

A wicked grin spread across Niall’s face. “Well according to your vision, there are other things I-”

“Don’t even say it. I swear, if you say anything right now, I am ending our friendship.”

“You can’t end our friendship. I’m your only friend.”  Niall ruffled his hand through Harry’s curls, turning to sort through the collection of rock and roll vinyls to his left . Harry shook his head, wandering over to where Gladys was still talking to the customer. 

“Hey, can I be of any help?” He cut in. The girl glanced up at him with tense shoulders, tucking a stay strand of hair behind her ear. 

“I’ve been looking for this  really rare record, and it’s here in your shop, but it’s uh, up there.” She pointed, and all three of them looked up. “I didn’t want to bother you, if it’s like, decorative or something. And I didn’t want to ask Gladys to climb up there and get it.”

Gladys let out a deep chuckle. “Of course we can get it for you sweetheart. Harry will  just pop up the ladder and nip it down, won’t you Harry?” 

“That’s what I’m here for.” The girl beamed at him,  clearly relieved. Harry retrieved the ladder and sent the girl on her way.  The rest of the afternoon passed  pleasantly , Harry finally getting around to building Gladys’ new shelves; albeit with a lot of Niall’s expertise . They helped Gladys close up around six-thirty, then waved her goodbye as they walked off. 

As soon as they were out of sight of the store, Niall clutched his stomach, groaning. “I’m bloody starving, mate. Don’t you ever eat during the day?” 

Harry hitched his bag higher on his shoulder, grinning. “Oh stop whinging, you big baby. Come back to mine and I’ll make you some food.” 

“ Really ? You cook?”

“Weren’t you listening to my story? I’m offended.” Harry cuffed Niall on the back of the head  playfully . “But I’m serious, I’ll do it. Spaghetti?”

Niall agreed  heartily , and they swung by his house (“It’s not my _house_ Harold.  I’m renting it.”) to grab his laptop and notes. (“I still have stuff to do, since I  basically did your job for you.” “ _Hey!_ ”) Harry pulled out his keys and opened the front door, welcoming Niall in. 

“Gemma?” No response. Harry cursed  quietly . “She’d be at the children's center, I forgot.”

Niall toed off his shoes and got settled at the table while Harry started on dinner.  The sauce was  just starting to bubble when Niall sighed in frustration, dropping his head into his arms . Harry glanced at him, eyebrows raised.

“What’s up?” 

Niall ran his fingers through his hair, making it stick up  haphazardly . “It’s for this stupid Life Reflections essay in my lit class. We’re supposed to write something about how the place we’re living interests us. And as much as I like it in Kingsbrew Hill, I can only write so much about the rain.” 

Harry pursed his lips, wracking his brain for anything interesting about the town that Gemma had told him in the past . “Hey!” He said,  suddenly remembering, “there's that history book I checked out from the library. It’s upstairs on my bedside table, end of the hall on the right.”

Niall sighed, smiling. “Cheers, I’ll be right back.” He disappeared up the stairs and Harry turned back to the food on the stove. He began to sing  quietly to himself, tapping his foot against the tile. Using a spoon to scoop a noodle out of the water, he put it on his tongue, ignoring the burn.  Nodding in approval, he dug through the cupboards for the strainer, then mixed the noodles with the sauce . 

He was  just beginning to wonder where Niall had got to when he heard steps coming down the stairs. He spooned the spaghetti onto plates, turning with a grin. “Gee Niall, you get lost along the way? There's only three rooms up there, it's not like-Niall?” Harry stopped, taking in Niall’s pale face and the book clutched  tightly in his hands.

“Niall? What’s wrong?” Niall sat  heavily in his seat, the book falling open on the table in front of him. Harry sat beside him, the plates abandoned on the counter. 

“Remember how you said Louis had a vision of a murder, and also how we decided your visions  are based on the people and places around you ?”

“Yeah,” Harry answered, eyes wide.

“Harry, I think it happened here, in Kingsbrew Hill. I think _this_ is it.” Harry’s eyes furrowed, sliding the book towards himself. He peered at the page in front of him, the words detailing a gruesome unsolved murder from thirty years previously. A young girl had gone missing, only for the brutalised remains of her body to be found. The next page showcased pictures of the crime scene, and Harry shut the book with a snap, his stomach rolling.

“We can’t be sure that’s what he saw.  He doesn’t even know.  Maybe they’re not connected at all.” He felt queasy-he  suddenly wasn’t very hungry anymore.

“We’ve got to at least tell him, don’t you think? Because if it is this case Harry,  maybe he can solve it!” 

“I-” he saw Louis’ face in his mind when he’d talked about the vision. He looked broken, confused and exhausted, plagued by the horrific nightmares.  Maybe figuring it out-anything even  remotely related-would bring him some relief. Harry nodded  firmly . “Alright. We’ll, we’ll go to see him. Tomorrow. But don’t say anything to anyone, not yet.” 

Niall met his eyes, and they didn’t need to say it out loud. Whoever the murderer was, they may still be alive. Alive, and living in their town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this part seems like useless fluff- I thought it was important to showcase the Narry friendship or whatever. And I know the formatting is weird, but I can’t be bother to fix it, sorry. See you soon with the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple of things for this chapter:   
> There is a brief description of a crime that happens to a child. If this triggers you at all, please, please be careful and dm me for a chapter summary if you want.
> 
> Niall is not being homophobic in this chapter, he’s having a personal crisis about possibly becoming a home wrecker.
> 
> This fic is set at the end of 2013, beginning of 2014, which means Prince hair Harry, blonde Niall, etc. Thought I’d clarify because there are some dates established in this chapter.
> 
> As always, remember that this is a work of fiction. The characters in this story are not representative of the people they are based upon. Please be respectful and read responsibly. This work is unbeta’d, all mistakes are mine.

Their visit was delayed by Harry’s work and a demo Niall had to finish before the weekend was over. By the time Niall pulled up outside Harry’s house, it was eleven on a Monday morning. He honked the horn of his jeep just as Harry left from the front door, making him jump and drop the book into the grass. Niall cackled and jumped the drivers door. 

“Y’alright mate?”

Harry stood and whacked his arm with the volume. “You wanker, I was on my way. You didn’t have to honk.” He pulled his arm back to thump him again.

“I’m sorry, Jesus!” Niall ducked away, grinning. “Lets go jumpy. You know the way yeah?”

The drive over was silent, only broken when Harry spoke to give Niall directions. Chewing at a fingernail as Niall pulled the car up in front of Louis Tomlinson’s cottage, Harry sighed and reached for his seat buckle. He had his hand on the door before Niall stopped him with a light touch against his arm. 

“Don’t be nervous, yeah? It’s not like we’re the ones confessing to murder.”

“Right.” Harry gave him a weak smile. “We’re just telling him that the incredibly traumatic experience he’s just had is not only real, but happened in this town.”

“Well it sounds bad when you put it that way.” Niall turned the key from the ignition and made to open the door. “Wait,”

Harry turned to him once more, only slightly thankful for the continued delay. “What is it?”

“If… Zayn happens to be there, could you maybe think of absolutely anything else besides your vision? I really don’t want to be a homewrecker if he and Liam are together.” 

Harry outright laughed. “Yeah, yeah alright. Make sure you think of something else as well.” 

Niall made a face, as if it was physically paining him to avoid the memory. “I’ll try.” 

The two of them made their way up the walk towards the door, glancing occasionally at the dark clouds threatening to spill over the area. Niall had the town history book tucked under his arm, a bright pink sticky note marking the pages that covered the cold case. Harry knocked, and they waited. 

“Maybe he’s not here?” Niall said, just as the door swung open to reveal Liam. He looked sleep rumpled, dressed in joggers and a loose tank top. 

“Hey Harry.” Liams gaze slid to Niall, who was blushing furiously. He clutched the book closer to his chest and studiously avoided looking Liam in the face.

“Liam, this is my friend Niall. Is Louis home?” 

Liam rubbed at his eyes. “No actually, he’s only gone back to work today. Do you want to come in for tea? Looks like rain.” He didn’t wait for their answer, just turned for them to follow him inside. Harry and Niall shared a look and stepped through the door. They made their way into the kitchen where Liam was putting the kettle on. The other two took their seats at the table, Niall tapping his fingers against the book cover. 

“What’d you need Louis for?” Liam asked on a yawn, pulling down mugs and tea bags. “Did you leave something here?” 

“Erm-” Harry glanced at Niall, pulling on his bottom lip between two fingers. Niall nodded, sliding the book across the table. “Remember that vision he had?”

Liam froze with his back towards them. “What about it?” 

Niall took a deep breath. “We think we found more information on it. We were hoping he might be able to tell us if we’ve got the right...case, or not.” 

Liam turned. “Show me.”

Harry opened the book to their marked page. “It happened here, in Kingsbrew Hill.” He cleared his throat and began to read aloud. “‘July 5th, 1992; the body of a young female was discovered in the woods on the west side of the town by a backpacker. The victim was laid on her back, dressed in a blue nightgown and white stockings. Injuries included fifteen individual stab wounds to the chest, stomach and thighs. Her throat had been sliced nearly to the point of severation, and her skull had caved in from blunt force trauma. Her fingernails were broken in what may be to be self-defense.

‘In the surrounding area was found a tire iron believed to be used in the bludgeoning, as well as scratch marks on nearby trees. The marks coincide with the victims broken fingernails and scraped hands. The body was identified on July 7th, 1992 as eight year old Georgia Elaine O’Kelly. To date of publication, November 23rd, 2011, no arrests have been made and the case has gone cold.’” 

The silence at the table was heavy as Liam stared hard at the black and white crime scene photos printed beside the article. They were all from after the body had been removed, but you could still see the imprint it had left in the foliage. Harry brought his thumbnail to his mouth, watching anxiously with an ugly feeling pooling in his stomach.

Liam took a deep breath. “How do you know this connects to Louis’ vision?”

Harry leant back against his chair, sweeping curls away from his face. “Well, Niall has a theory…”

“I think the visions Harry and Louis have may be connected to the people and places they come in contact with. When I fell off the sidewalk, Harry saw us cliff jumping. His visions always seem to be linked to the people he's with or places he's in. Maybe Louis is the same way. And if he is, this case could be connected to what he saw.” 

Liam ran his fingers through his already messy hair, making it into an absolute nightmare. “You’ll have to ask Louis, I don’t know all the details, I can’t say for sure if there's a link.” 

The front door rattled and Zayn’s voice echoed from the entryway. “Li, babes, I couldn’t find that mouthwash you were talking about but- oh.” He cut himself off before he entered the room, looking shaken. Niall and Harry locked eyes, studiously thinking of nothing but the event at hand. 

“What have you been talking about babes?” He looked ashen, and Liam leapt from his chair and crossed the room, gathering Zayn in his arms. 

“Hey, Zed. Listen to me.” Liam held Zayn’s face in his hands till he met his gaze. Niall and Harry looked on with worry as a silent conversation seemed to be held. After a few moments, Zayn relaxed in Liam’s grip. His lips turned into a pout, and Liam leaned forward to give him a quick kiss.

The other two turned away, Niall looking a bit sick. “We have to tell Louis,” Zayn said aloud. “Even if they’re not remotely related, he should know about it. Gemma too.” 

“Gemma?” 

Zayn looked over to Harry. “She might be able to contact the victim, get us more information. We should speak to the police as well.”

“I think the police are going to have a hard time believing us, at least until we find something more concrete than ‘my psychic friend might’ve had a vision about a cold case from twenty years ago.’ We’re gonna need evidence.” Niall reasoned. 

Zayn narrowed his eyes at him, and Niall swallowed harshly, turning away. Liam spoke up. “I know one of the detectives at the local police station. He’ll believe us. For now,” he let go of his hold on Zayn’s waist and plucked a set of keys off the counter, “let’s go get Louis and Gemma. We have things to discuss.” 

The sky had finally broken open to a slow drizzle as the four of them piled into Liam’s car. Zayn immediately reached for the radio and turned it to a bass heavy station. “Sorry if it bothers you,” he murmured to the two in the back, “it helps me focus on my own thoughts.” Niall bopped his head along, looking to be heavily focused on the lyrics. Harry saw the faint blush spread up his friend's neck when Liam reached across the main console to touch Zayn’s thigh. 

They pulled up outside the local coffee shop to the roll of thunder. “I’ll go get him.” Zayn unbuckled himself and disappeared inside. Niall tapped his fingers against his knees until Harry reached over to still him. 

“Hey.” 

Niall answered with a nervous smile. “Hey.”

A cold draft carried a high, clear voice into the car. “What the hell lad, why’s there a whole party in your car? Zed told me it was an emergency.” Louis’ eyes locked onto Harry, who’d slid into the middle seat, his knees knocking together. “Oh god, is Gemma alright?” 

Harry gave a bewildered swivel of his head. “What? Yeah, Gem’s is fine.” 

“Then what’s going on?” 

“Let’s go pick up G first, we’ll explain everything to both of you.” Liam pulled out of the spot and started to the news station.

If Harry’d thought Niall was twitchy, Louis was practically vibrating with nervous energy. He kept reaching up to fix his fringe and his eyes flicked from Harry to the other occupants of the car and back. Without turning his head, Liam’s hand snaked back and touched Louis lightly on his bouncing knee. “Calm down Lou, it’s alright.” 

“Right, when all my friends show up in the same car looking like they just got the worst news of their life, I’m supposed to believe everything is fine.” He jerked his knee away from Liam’s hand. Harry looked down between them and carefully pressed his thigh against Louis’, trying to quell the tremble. Louis seemed to deflate against him, and resolutely kept his face turned towards the window until Liam guided the car into a parking space. 

He slid out of the driver's seat and made a beeline through the rain to the door of the low, brown brick building. “Hey Lou,” Zayn piped up after a minute, “could you think of something else? You’re making me anxious.” 

Louis rolled his eyes and focussed on the back of Zayn’s head, who immediately turned around with a disgusted look on his face. “I did not need to know that.” Louis shrugged and flashed a shit eating grin, until he saw Liam and Gemma exit the building and immediately sobered up again. Zayn lowered the window and Gemma leaned through, eyes searching for Harry and visibly relaxing when she spotted him. 

“What the fuck, Harry. I thought you were dead or something. What’s going on?”

“Gems, I promise we’ll explain everything. Can we all get home please? We need to get out of this car before Niall passes out.” The person in question had slumped his forehead against the cool window, taking deep, measured breaths through his nose. At the mention of his name he looked up and tried to smile, but it came out looking frightened. 

“I’m claustrophobic…” 

Gemma nodded, and Liam walked her over to the beat up orange truck before climbing back into the drivers side. The ride back to their house was quiet, punctuated by Niall’s increasingly rapid breathing. He leapt out of the car and took off across the grass before Liam even turned the key out, and Harry scrambled after him to get the front door open. The group made their way inside, dripping all over the entryway rug as they removed their coats and soggy shoes. 

Harry ushered everyone towards the fireplace, stoking it until the flames licked high. When he turned, Gemma and Louis were watching him with identical, inquiring looks. “Okay Styles, you dragged us from work in the middle of a thunderstorm, thoroughly freaking me out in the process, so spill.” 

Niall passed Harry the book, only slightly damp from the rain. “Please don’t read it out again Harry. I love you but you talk slow.” Niall cuffed him on the arm and Harry pouted. Spinning the book to show Louis and Gemma, he launched into an explanation. By the end, Louis was looking a little green, and his sister just looked pinched and resigned. 

“Gemma,” Zayn rubbed his hand up her back. “What are you thinking?”

Gemma shook her head, looking around at them all gathered on her living room floor. “In a weird, twisted way, I knew this was happening.”

“What?” Louis exclaimed, his crossed arms dropping loose at his sides.

“There’s been a spirit lingering just on the edge of my awareness, for a few days now. A little girl. I feel like she keeps trying to contact me but she’s struggling, and I can’t contact her until I have a name. Guys, I think Georgia has been trying to tell me something.” 

“Well, like call her up now. If it is her, you can ask.” 

“Louis, it’s kind of complicated with a weak spirit. You need to be able to have a stable connection, which requires energy.” She worried her lip between her teeth and stood, vanishing into the kitchen and reemerging with a beaten up journal. “I think if…” she glanced up at Zayn, who squinted at her and gave a slight nod. 

“I’m confused.” Niall said, looking back and forth between Gemma and Zayn. “Can we please voice our thoughts aloud, for the benefit of the normies in this group?”

Gemma took a seat beside Harry, flipping her notebook open. “We’re going to try to contact Georgia, but I need your help. All of you.” 

They naturally settled into a circle, glancing apprehensively at each other. Gemma reached out for Harry on her left and Liam on her right, taking their hands in hers. The group followed suit, Louis slipping his small hand into Harrys. Harry tried not to shiver at the contact, eyebrows furrowing. Gemma started chanting in latin, and Niall looked about two seconds away from either passing out or throwing up. Her voice abruptly cut off and everything was eerily still. 

Niall’s back shot straight up and his mouth dropped open. “Hello?” a soft, high voice that definitely wasn’t Niall’s spoke. “Is anyone there?” 

Harry blinked. Gemma took a deep breath, addressing the voice coming from Niall’s body. “Georgia Elaine O’Kelly?”

“Yes?”

“My name’s Gemma, you’ve been trying to talk to me.”

“Yes.” 

“Will you tell me now what you wanted to say?”

Niall’s body breathed in heavily. “You found out I was murdered.”

“Do you know who it is?” Louis blurted, and Niall recoiled. Gemma shot him a glare. 

“Go on, Georgia.”

“I wasn’t the only victim.”

Gemma leaned forward, tugging on Harry and Liam’s hands. “Can you tell me who else was killed?”

Niall shook his head. “I don’t know their names.” The voice was starting to sound deeper, almost like Georgia was slipping away. “Our killer walks.” 

“Who is it Georgia?” 

Her voice wavered. “I-I don’t know. Where am I? Will somebody help me?” Niall slumped forward, his hand falling from Zayn’s and the circle was broken. Zayn lunged out to catch him before he completely collapsed, thick tears streaking down his pale cheeks. 

“Niall?” Zayn’s voice was quiet as he brushed the tears from the blondes glazed eyes. “Are you alright?” 

Niall blinked and scrambled up from Zayn’s hold. “What just happened? Why am I crying?” He reached up to swipe at his own eyes.

Harry relaxed. The spirit of Georgia had left Niall’s body. He moved to reach out to his friend with the hand still clutching Louis’. He looked down in surprise at the way Louis’ delicate fingers fit in his palm, and then met startled blue eyes. 

“We should talk to police,” Liam said. Thunder cracked outside with a loud boom.

The lights went out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve personally never held a seance, so don’t use this as a guideline please.  
> You know how it’s always Louis Styles or Harry Tomlinson? What if they decided to just become Harry and Louis Stylinson 😂 See you in two weeks my loves!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early update, yay! I had absolutely no motivation to write this chapter so I’m surprised it’s even finished let alone on time. Special thanks to the girl who sits beside me in my free period, for unwillingly reading this because I never shut up about it.  
> As always, remember that this is a work of fiction. The characters in this story are not representative of the people they are based upon. Please be respectful and read responsibly. This work is unbeta’d, all mistakes are mine.

Harry was nailing Gladys’ new shelves to the wall the next day when the door chimed and Louis walked in. He was holding a paper bag that smelled suspiciously like greasy take-out food. Harry nearly caught his thumb with the hammer staring at him. 

“Louis, hey! It’s nice to see you. What are you doing here?” Harry set his box of nails and the hammer down on the front counter. Louis crossed the room swiftly, hoisting himself up near the till and taking a seat. 

“Thought maybe you could use someone to talk to, what with everything going on.” He plucked a chip from his bag. “And I brought you lunch.” 

Harry ducked his head, sweeping his curls off his forehead. “You didn’t have to do that.” 

Louis popped another chip in his mouth. “I wanted to, now come eat some of these.” Harry complied, and they ate in silence for a few moments before Louis spoke up again. “So how are you feeling about everything that’s going on? I know this can be kind of...intense.” 

Harry chewed thoughtfully. “I used to think Gemma was crazy. She said she’s been seeing ghosts since we were young. And then I moved here and I started seeing things, and now this.” He shook his head. “In the past week I’ve had more visions than dreams.”

Louis nodded, scratching at his stubble. “Yeah I understand that.” He sighed heavily and pulled the wool jumper he wore closer around him. “I’ve been seeing things my whole life.” 

The door opened and they broke off their conversation for a few moments while Harry helped the new customer. Once the guy’d checked out and left, Harry resumed his place by Louis, leaning against the counter. “So what’s the weirdest vision you’ve ever had?”

Louis laughed, nearly choking on a bite of burger. “That depends on what kind of weird you want. Racy, awkward, plain up trippy? I’ve had them all. There is one I tend to tell though, but Zayn and Liam hate it.” 

Harry shifted his weight from foot to foot, debating how badly he wanted to know more about Liam and Zayn’s personal life. But he didn’t really know how to steer the conversation away, so he nodded reluctantly. “Let’s hear it then.” He watched as Louis launched into an animated story about how he met Zayn, and subsequently, Liam. All three of them had gone to the local uni for their general associates, and Louis’d bumped into them at a party. Zayn had accidentally tripped into Louis, spilling his drink across his lap. He’d started to apologize, but Louis had already slipped into a vision.

Louis started laughing as he continued to the next part. “Now, the vision I had was almost the same exact situation I was actually in, so I didn’t know it was happening. In it, I was in Liam’s body, but of course I didn’t know that, and Zayn had tripped into his lap. He was pretty drunk and they started making out. So I started yelling at Zayn in real life which caused a whole confusion, and then Liam was there and it was just a mess.” 

Harry giggled, finishing off his burger. “So then what happened?” 

“Zayn was reading my thoughts, and he and Liam were already friends but they didn’t know me. He went all pale and looked like he was going to chuck up everything he’d drank that night, and Liam was yelling at me for yelling at Z. And then Zayn started yelling at Liam for not telling him he was thinking those things about the two of them, so Liam yelled back that he didn’t know what he was talking about. When I finally realized what was happening I was laughing so hard I couldn’t even speak and so, that's how the three of us became friends and those two started dating.” He jumped down from the counter and threw their rubbish away. 

Harry coughed into his fist and reached behind the counter for his water bottle. Louis narrowed his eyes at his movements. “What’s that face for?”

Harry froze. “What face?” He turned back to face Louis and crossed his eyes, poking his tongue between his teeth. “This face?” 

Louis laughed loudly, and wasn’t that a beautiful sound. He reached for Harry’s face, making his stomach swoop. Nimble fingers ruffled his hair and Harry’s face broke into a smile. “Styles, you’re so-” Louis’ face went suddenly slack. 

“Louis? Are you alright?” Harry grabbed him around his shoulders and steered him towards the armchair tucked in the corner. “Louis? Can you hear me?” Louis’ eyes were glazed, staring somewhere in the middle distance. It was only when his breath started coming in pants that Harry shook him and he snapped out of it. 

“Harry?” Louis’ eyes were dark and Harry jerked backwards. “Oh fuck, I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to check out on you like that.”

“No, no it’s fine Lou. Are you okay? What did you see?”

Louis shook his head, a warm blush rising high on his cheeks. “It was nothing important, don’t worry about it.”

Gladys bumbled out from the back with a large stack of records in her arms. “Harry, is everything alright darling?” She set the stack on the front counter and came over to the two of them. She placed her wrinkled hand on Louis’ forehead. “You’re feeling warm, would you like some water?” 

Louis cleared his throat and seemed to curl in on himself. “No, that's alright, thank you.”

“Nonsense. Harry, will you grab him a bottle of water?”

“Of course Gladys.” Harry leapt up from Louis’ side and went into the back where Gladys had a small fridge. His hand closed around a cool bottle when it happened.

_ He was panting hard, the cold air ripping at his lungs. Icy water soaked through his thin socks, numbing the bottom of his feet and his toes. “Maaaargaret? You can’t hide from me!” Margaret tried to hold in her sob, knowing she needed to be as quiet as possible. She stumbled through the stream and crouched behind a large tree, hand over her mouth to cover her laboured breathing.  _

_ “Maragret! Come out here now and I won’t hurt you!” Maragret whimpered and ducked her head, scraping her forehead along the bark.  _

_ “Please don’t kill me,” she whispered. _

When Harry blinked again he was on his back, staring up at the ceiling. He was also soaking wet. He lifted his head to look around, and found he'd gripped the water bottle so tightly it’d burst open, dousing him in water. God, his head hurt. 

A dark head popped through the doorway. Zayn. “Harry? Are you okay? Lou said you came back here a while ago to get him some water. Why are you on the floor?” 

Harry squinted his eyes and rolled over onto his knees. “I saw something.”

“Oh.” Zayn stepped forward to help him up, gripping him by the elbow. “What was it?”

Harry rubbed at the back of his head where he’d smacked it on the floor. He’d been another victim, just like Georgia had said.  _ Margaret. _

“Margaret?” Zayn said aloud. “She’s the other one?”

“I think so,” Harry murmured as they passed back into the front of the shop. “We need to talk to the police, soon.” 

“That’s actually why I’m here. I came to get you and Louis so we could meet Liam at the station.” 

Gladys caught sight of him and his pale face and immediately scooped him up in her frail arms. “Dear, are you alright? You look like you’ve had a fright. Maybe you’ve caught something from your friend here?”

Harry’s eyes slid to Louis’, the light from the window catching on the clear blue. “Yeah, maybe,” he answered weakly. Louis gave him a small smile. 

“Well, you best be getting home to rest up. I don’t want you getting sick with the weather turning like it is-no, I won’t take any protests! Young man,” she turned on Zayn, a wrinkled finger poking towards his face, “you get these boys to bed, alright?” 

“Yes ma’am, I will.”

“Good. I’ll see you tomorrow Harry, feel better.” 

“Thanks Gladys.” He gave the old woman a hug goodbye, folding her up in his arms before he pulled away quickly, remembering his soaked shirt. Zayn tugged Louis up from the armchair and the three of them made their way to where his car was parked down the street. Harry clambered into the back seat, shivering from the chill breeze against his wet skin. 

He hadn’t expected Louis to take the spot next to him, twist over their seats and hand him a spare jacket from the open boot. “Here.”

“Thanks.” Harry slid his arms into the sleeves, but was stopped by a tug on the hem of his shirt.

“Take this off first you numpty, no use wearing a cold, wet jumper.” 

Harry flushed. “Right.” He pulled off the offending shirt and did up the zip of his borrowed jacket. Pulling the collar up around his cold nose, he took a deep breath, smiling slightly at the distinct smell of boy that clung to the material.

“Louis,” Zayn spoke up from the driver's seat, “stop thinking dirty thoughts about Harry. I’m going to puke and crash the car.

Louis spluttered, his face turning a nice shade of pink. He leaned forward and flicked Zayn’s ear. Zayn just cackled, while Harry hid further in the hood of the coat. They came to a stop in front of the quiet police station, Louis with his head turned resolutely towards the window. Harry kept stealing glances at him, flushing and ducking away each time their eyes met. Could anybody blame him? Louis had this captivating look to him, mischievous and pixie-like. Harry liked to just sit and admire him for a moment.

“Okay you two, stop making moon eyes at each other, we have stuff to do.” Liam was waving at them through the doorway to the building, Niall hovering at his shoulder. Zayn leapt down from the car and over to Liam’s side, quietly clasping their hands together. Harry could see Niall’s pinched face all the way from his place still in the car. 

“C’mon then,” he said, reaching for the door handle. “Gotta go rescue Niall.”

“What?” 

Harry stepped out of the car and reached to help Louis out before he realized what he was doing. “Oh, nothing. It’s nothing.” He dropped his hand back down to his side. “He just doesn’t know them very well.” Good cover genius. Louis gave him a skeptical look but didn't push it.

They met the others at the entrance and Liam showed them inside. He was wearing a jacket with the words “Kingsbrew Hill Fire Department” stamped on the back. The officers sitting at their desks nodded at him as he led them by, and Niall just gaped. Harry reached over and pushed his jaw shut.

“Stop staring,” he whispered.

“Sorry if I’m afraid for my life!” Niall shot back in a heated hiss. “If your vision is correct, Liam and all his cop friends could kick the shit out of me!” 

“Liam would never beat you up. Or anyone, for that matter.” 

They’d come to a stop in front of a frosted glass door, bold words printed on the front that read:  **James Corden, Head Detective** . Liam knocked. A loud, warm voice called for them to come in. Zayn swung the door open, and the five of them filed inside. The large man sitting behind the desk stood and swept Liam up into a hug.

“Payno, good to see you lad. What’s going on? Take a seat, take a seat.” The group did some shuffling on the few seats within the room, and somehow, Louis ended up in Harry’s lap. Harry didn’t blink an eye, just wrapped his arms around Louis’ middle to keep him secure. Zayn raised an eyebrow but didn’t comment. 

“Now,” Dt. Corden started, settling into his chair and sipping from his coffee mug, “tell me why five young men have wandered into my office today.” 

Harry opened his mouth to start, but Niall on his other side elbowed him in the ribs and took up the narrative himself. His retelling was much more succinct than Harry’s would’ve been, with the others jumping in now and then for details.

When they finished, Dt. Corden stared straight ahead, fingers steepled. “What would you like me to do about this information boys?”

Harry startled. “You believe us?” 

“Of course I believe you. Can tell if you’re lying, can’t I?” Harry caught Liam’s eye, who winked. He turned to Corden, fingers trailing genty up Zayn’s arm beside him.

“We were hoping you could reopen the case for us.”

Corden sighed, rubbing his fingertips together. “The tricky thing about this Liam, is if I reopen the case publicly and the killer is indeed, still in town, it gives them the chance to run. Or, cover up any evidence they may have left behind.”

“So make it a private investigation,” Louis piped up. He shifted in his place on Harry’s lap, and Harry’s arms tightened around him involuntarily. He flushed and loosened his hold, hiding his face behind Louis’ back. 

“We could do that,” Corden said thoughtfully, “I’d have to get all the court documents and extended warrants…” his voice trailed off as he tugged a notepad forward to scribble something down. 

Zayn spoke for the first time. “Harry has some new information, before we go.”

All eyes turned to him, Louis squirming to look over his shoulder. Harry blinked at them and flipped his hair from his eyes. “Er, yeah. Today, in the shop I saw a...a girl. She was running from someone, a man. I didn’t see him. She hid behind a tree and he was calling her name, saying he wouldn’t hurt her if she stopped hiding from him.”

“What was her name?” Louis asked softly. 

“Margaret.”

Dt. Corden rolled his chair backwards, opening a large filing cabinet. He shuffled through one drawer and withdrew a folder. The sound of pages flipping echoed in the room as everyone held their breath. Corden’s shoulders slumped.

“Missing persons case, 1992. Margaret Johnson.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a Ziall fic in the works, but it’s more of a side project as I’m mainly dedicated to this fic right now. But it will be coming soon, so watch out for that. Comments are always lovely, thank you!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter did not go where I was expecting at all. There was supposed to be a lot more, but then I hit my average word count and went over and I didn’t want to make it too long. So I guess you’ll get the rest in chapter 8!  
> Please always remember that this is a work of fiction. The characters in this story are not representative of the people they are based upon. Please be respectful and read responsibly. This work is unbeta’d, all mistakes are mine.

Throughout the week, Louis continued to show up while Harry was at work. Sometimes he’d bring food, and on Harry’s break they’d eat and talk some. Other days he’d bring in his laptop and a battered notebook, taking residence in the armchair in the corner. Once in a while he’d wave Harry over and show him something he’d found in relation to their situation, then carefully jot it down to take to the police station.

When it was slow, Harry would sit at the till and just watch him across the room for a little bit. The feeble sunlight streaming through the windows would light up his hair, making his tan skin glow as he meticulously took his notes. Every so often, Louis would look up and catch his gaze, blue eyes sparkling. He’d give him a smirk that made Harry blush and duck his head, returning to his work. 

On one particularly clear day, Harry was leaning over the back of the armchair while Louis showed him some pdf documents Detective Corden had sent over when the door swept open forcefully. Gemma stumbled in, dark hair flying as her head whipped towards them. She rushed over, dropping her hands to her knees as she sucked in deep breaths. Harry started from his place, by her side in an instant. 

“Gems, you alright?” His eyes searched every part of her body, scanning for injuries. “What happened?” 

“I-” she gasped, sweeping her hair out of her face and gulping for air. “There was a girl-showed up at the center-thought she was-but then-and I ran-”

Louis leapt up, gripping her arms and guiding her to the seat he’d just vacated. “Wait a bit, here, have some water.” He handed her his open water bottle and she gulped it down hastily. “Now, what happened?” 

Gemma wiped her mouth and settled back into the cushions. “I was at the children's center right, and this girl walks in. I was helping someone else so I just sort of motioned for her to wait but then she flickered and I suddenly  _ felt  _ her, you know like a spirit.”

“Did you recognize her?” Harry asked. 

She shook her head, blowing hair out of her eyes. Louis moved behind her and began to plait it. “No, she didn’t look like the pictures of Georgia or Margaret that we’ve seen. She was a bit older, maybe early teens?” 

Harry leant forward and snatched up Louis’ notebook, flipping to a clean page and scribbling down Gemma’s descriptions. “She had curly red hair and dark eyes, and she was wearing a grey jumper with black leggings. She had on a biking helmet.” 

“Did you get her name?” Louis asked, finishing up his work with Gemma’s hair.

“No, she disappeared before I could approach her. Maybe we could… I’ll see if Zayn can do a sketch of her. It might help us get more information.” 

“Well this is odd,” Louis moved to Harry’s side, taking the notebook from his hand. “From the cases we’ve seen so far, this new ghost doesn’t fit the others. Both our confirmed victims were younger than ten, and in their night clothes. She doesn’t fit either requirement- she might not even be connected.”

“Until we know more about her, we can’t say anything for sure.” Gemma rubbed at her eyes. “I should probably get back, I kind of ran off without explanation.” 

“I’ll walk you back,” Louis gathered his coat and shoved his laptop into his bag. “Then I’ll stop off at Zayn and Liam’s place to let them know.” Harry looked forlornly at the back room, where Gladys was on the phone with her supplier. He wanted to go with them, be there while these things went down. 

Louis reached forward and caught his wrist. “Hey, I’ll come get you when your shift is over. Dinner on me? We’ll discuss what happens.” 

Harry’s stomach swooped, and his face broke into a smile. “Yeah, yeah. Sounds great.” He could see Gemma roll her eyes behind Louis’ head. “Uh, I get off today around four-thirty.” Louis nodded, giving his wrist a squeeze for holding the door open for Gems. Harry watched them walk down the pavement, Louis’ hair glinting in the warm sunlight.

Harry shook his head at himself. Louis was his sisters friend, a witness to a murder. This wasn’t the time for silly boyish crushes. He turned back to sorting the records on the east wall. If he kept one eye on the clock for the rest of the afternoon well- that was his business. 

Louis appeared right on time. Gladys had informed Harry of a shipment of guitars coming in the next week, then left him to lock up. The door jingled and Harry’s head snapped up.

“Hey love, ready to go?” 

Harry chuckled, tugged on his coat. “You make it sound like a date.”

“Isn’t it?” Harry blushed, scratching his fingers through the hair on the back on his neck. 

“I guess if you want it to be.”

“I do.” Louis waited til Harry’s locked the doors, then fit a hand at the small of his back and led him down the lane. “Sorry if I’m being a bit forward, and I know this isn’t the best time what with the cases we’re working on but-”

“Lou.” Harry shot him an encouraging smile, reaching for the hand behind his back and lacing their fingers together. “I don’t mind, really. Why don’t you tell me what happened, and then we can just pretend we’re two normal lads on a date.”

Louis snorted. “As if you and I would ever be normal.”

“We can pretend, at least for tonight. Now out with it!” He swung their hands between them as they walked, and Louis gave him the brief rundown of what had happened that afternoon. The ghost hadn’t appeared to Gemma again, and Zayn had agreed to do a sort-of composite sketch. That’s where he was now- sitting with Gem while she tried to picture the spirit in her mind.

“That’s cool, that he can read minds.”

Louis shrugged, jerking at their fingers. “He doesn’t think so. He’s always had a hard time with it, poor Zed. Doesn’t like prying into other peoples heads.”

“Isn’t it kind of useful though? To know what everyone’s thinking?”

“Would you want to know what everyone thinks about you?”

Harry was quiet a moment while they walked. “No, I suppose not.”

Louis stopped outside a diner, the same one Niall’d taken him on his first day there. “It gives him awful headaches anyways, I feel bad for him. We have it easy off, in comparison.” 

“Alright,” Harry glanced at the door, then down at their clasped hands. “Let’s leave the case outside, yeah? Let’s just be us for tonight.”

The smile Louis gave him was crinkly-eyed and made something tight cinch around his lungs. Harry pulled open the door and ushered him inside. “So, how did you meet my sister?”

“Great conversation topic, really,” Louis laughed, elbowing Harry in the side as they found their way to an empty table. “But, when I first moved here I was missing all the little ones at home, so I volunteered at the Children’s Center and me and Gems just kind of became friends.”

“So you knew Liam and Zayn before you moved here then? Because you said you met them in university.” 

“Yeah, they followed me, the bastards. I’m joking, I’m joking.” 

A waitress came by to take their orders, pausing their conversation for a bit. Louis took a sugar packet out of the condiments stand and crinkled it between his fingers. Harry ripped a strip out of the paper on the straw he’d been given and blew the other end into Louis’ face. 

“Oi!” Louis blew his back, and they dissolved into a fit of laughter. When they’d finally calmed down again, Louis cleared his throat. “The three of us always said we wanted to live together after we graduated, so we did for a bit. Then things between them got serious and they got their own place.” 

Something tugged in the back of Harry’s mind. “How serious?”

Louis narrowed his eyes. “Why? You’re not thinking of trying to pull one of them are you? Because you’ll never get a chance. They’re serious, serious.” 

Harry back-tracked, spluttering over his own words “No, no nothing like that! Just wanted to know, is all. I think I had a vision about them, I just didn’t know if it was like a past or a future thing.” 

“What was it?”

“I don’t really think it’s my place to share.”

The nod of understanding Louis gave him made the tensions in his shoulders relax a bit. Louis chose that moment to change the subject. “So why did you decide to come to Kingsbrew Hill? It’s not exactly the party town most gap year students decide to stay in.”

Harry hid his blush behind his drink. “Well you can’t very well spend your gap year chilling with your parents, can you? Besides, I hadn’t seen Gemma in so long.” He doesn’t even want to think about what would’ve happened if he’d started having visions at his parents house. If Niall’s internet theory was true (and it pretty much was, at this point), he probably would’ve seen things about his parents that he never wanted to know. “Besides, you probably would’ve never cracked this case open if I hadn’t shown up.”

“Give it a rest- we both know Niall’s done most of the work.” 

Harry opened his mouth to argue, but came up empty. “You know what, you’re right. Poor Niall, he should’ve never spoken to me that day in the library.” 

“Imagine how lost you’d be if he hadn’t though,” their food had appeared, and Louis took a big bite out of Harry’s pasta. Harry just smiled and rolled his eyes. “How is Niall by the way? He seemed absolutely terrified the day we all stopped by the police station.” 

Harry cleared his throat, taking another bite to buy time. He was never good at lying, and he didn’t really want to lie to Louis anyways. “He’s working through some…feelings right now.”

Louis arched an eyebrow, and Harry bit his lip nervously. “Could these feelings have anything to do with a certain friend of mine?” 

Harry nearly choked. “Why would you say that?” he asked, trying to cough discreetly and not doing a very good job of it. 

Louis soft giggles made his face flush as he reached for his drink again. “Harry, love, are you alright? Don’t be upset, it's nothing you did. Niall’s just kind of obvious, isn’t he?”

“Does Zayn know?”

“Zayn? Why would Zayn know?” Harry furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

“What are you talking about?”

“What are  _ you  _ talking about? I’m discussing Niall’s obvious crush on Liam.” 

Harry actually spat his drink across the table. “What the fuck? What do you mean?!” Louis’ laugh rang out, making the other diners turn and look at them. 

“I think we’re talking about completely different things here. Niall has a crush on Liam, which will never work out by the way, Zayn is a jealous prick. But you think Niall’s trying to pull Zayn? Mate,-”

“I never said Niall was trying to pull anyone! He respects that they’re in a relationship. But hang on, you think Niall likes  _ Liam _ ? He’s terrified of the guy!” 

Louis looked skeptical. “Okay, explain.” 

Harry’s breath shot out of him, and he brought his hand up to worry his lip. “I don’t know if Niall would want me to say-”

“What wouldn’t I want you to say?” A broguish voice spoke, and they both looked up to find Niall himself crashing their date. He swung out an extra unoccupied chair and dropped into it, staring back and forth between the two of them with an easy smile on his face.

Louis smirked. “Harry here is trying to convince me you’ve got a thing for Zayn but we all know it’s really Liam you want.” 

Niall looked like he was about to puke. Instead, he punched Harry in the arm. “Why’d you tell him that, ya dick!” Harry squeaked and tried to duck away, turning into Louis’ side for protection. 

“I didn’t even say anything! He figured it out on his own! Please don’t kill me!”

Niall wound up for another punch but Louis stopped him with a gentle hand. “Hey man, it’s no big deal. I was just taking the piss.” 

Niall dropped his head into his hands with a groan. “I can’t believe this. Liam is going to kill me, and then he’ll go to jail and it will be all my fault.” 

“Hey, Niall. It’s fine. You haven’t done anything wrong. It was just a stupid vision, it doesn’t mean it’s going to happen.” Harry reached forward bravely, pulling the hand that had just punched him away from Niall’s face. Louis coughed quietly.

“You had a vision? About Niall and Zayn?”

“Erm, yeah?” 

Louis looked pinched. “Sorry to break it to you, but my visions, if they’re about the future, always come true.” 

Niall met Louis’ gaze with a wild look in his eyes. “Oh my god,” he whispered, “I’m going to ruin a whole relationship and break our friend group apart. Liam is gonna murder me.”

“Hey, hey. No, no, no, don’t say that.” Louis nudged Harry away from his side so he could move around to Niall. “Look, I’ll talk to Liam, just to see if they’ve been having any issues. This is  _ not _ your fault Ni. Who knows if they were even still in a relationship in that vision? You’ve got nothing to worry about.” 

Just then, Louis’ phone buzzed. “Shit, it’s Zayn. I’ve got to go. Harry, I’m so sorry to bail on you.”

Harry stood, helping Louis into his coat. “No, Lou it’s fine. I had a nice time.”

Louis gave him a warm smile, then rocked onto his tip toes and kissed his cheek. A tingly feeling zipped down to his toes, and he chuckled a bit at Niall’s stunned expression. “I’ll ring you,” Louis called as he disappeared out the door. 

Harry watched him go, and when he turned back to the table Niall was still staring at him, jaw dropped. “What? Don’t look at me like that.”

“Since when did the two of you-”

“I was just one date Niall, let it go.”

“But!”

“If I buy you food will you shut up about it?” He took Niall’s abrupt silence as a yes.

Niall was just finishing dessert when Harry’s phone rang. It was Louis. “Hello?”

“Haz, James has found something.” 

“What?”

“He interviewed one of the officers who worked the original case for Georgia O’Kelly, about what happened. Harry, he was lying.”

“What?”

“The officer was lying.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter is extra shitty so I apologise for that. I realised that this story was missing the relationship aspect that I wanted so I’m trying to remedy that, but it’s hard.  
> If their relationship seems to be moving to fast, I’m using the excuse that they psychically know they’re meant to be together. Sorry if that bother you. I’ll be back in two weeks!


End file.
